Morrigan
How Morrigan joined the Tourney Morrigan is very vain, and lives for little more than the excitement of battle, although her endings in the games as well as various media show that Morrigan slowly takes up more of her responsibility seriously. She appears as a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, a very revealing top, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. Morrigan can reshape these wings into spikes and blades when attacking her enemies, as well as using them to shield herself from enemy attacks. Her wings can also separate from her, and form into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. Character Select Screen Animation Morrigan gestures with her index finger and while the camera zooms in on her, she says "Don't let me scare you.". Special Attacks Soul Fist (Neutral) Morrigan quickly raises her left fist and thrusts it forward shooting a bat of energy at her opponent. Vector Drain (Side) Morrigan reaches her arms out to grab an opponent. When she connects, she floats upwards with him/her then goes upside down and spins to the ground yelling "Die!" then slams the opponent into the ground. Shadow Blade (Up) Morrigan turns one of her wings into a blade and flies upwards, cutting anyone in the way. Seduction (Down) Morrigan walks seductively with her arms open for a few seconds. If she reaches an opponent, Morrigan embraces and gives a hard kiss, absorbing some of his/her life healing her. Finishing Shower (Hyper Smash) Morrigan arches back and says "Can you dodge this?" and her wings take a special form and shoot a barrage of rockets at the opponent. When 10 of these hit the opponent, they will knock them away. Darkness Illusion (Final Smash) Morrigan flies up for a bit and flies towards the opponent like a torpedo. If she connects, she and a replica of her will attack the opponent in a fierce auto combo and finish with a stronger Shadow Blade, knocking him/her into the air. Victory Animations #Morrigan hops while laughing without her wings, then she says "Let's play again sometime.". #*Morrigan hops while laughing without her wings, then she says "Strip away those inhibitions and let your true self out. There is no shame in that.". (Female character victories only) #Morrigan releases her bats then floats on them saying "Let's play again.". #*Morrigan releases her bats then floats on them saying "Aw, don't be afraid. I'll be ever so gentle.". (Sima Yi/Sima Zhao victories only) #Morrigan flips then morphs into a biker girl, a Chinese woman, a German officer, a schoolgirl or a swimsuit girl and says "Mmm, that was fun. Let's do that again.". On-Screen Appearance Morrigan appears out of a portal and says "I hope we can have some fun...". Special Quotes *You're in for quite a night. (When fighting Sima Yi, Sima Zhao, or Heihachi) *You need to strip off those prosaic morals! (When fighting Alisa, Reshiram, Zekrom or Xiaoyu) *I want you, body and soul. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *Morrigan shares her Japanese voice actress with Princess Bubblegum. *The rival of Morrigan is Sima Yi. Category:Darkstalkers characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney